


Sticky Situation: A Dash of Pepper

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [39]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter had a rough day. Pepper knows how to make it better. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on March 26th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Series: A Sticky Situation [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Sticky Situation: A Dash of Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 26th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**A Dash of Pepper(Pepper Potts)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Peter Parker thought about just collapsing on the floor right there. If it was not dignified for him, that was, he would just pass out after a very long day.  
  
Thankfully for Peter, a pair of hands pulled him up. Peter looked in the mirror catching the image of the beautiful face of his business partner, Pepper Potts. After helping run the ship at Stark Industries, Pepper forged a business relationship with Peter which turned to something more.  
  
“Rough day?” Pepper asked.  
  
“Yes,” Peter said. “The Juggernaut and Rhino in the same day. Just when I thought that I could not have any worse...and I think the adrenaline wore off, and those were my ribs.”  
  
“Sit,” Pepper said.  
  
Given she was used to dealing with injuries, after working alongside Tony for over a decade, Pepper knew precisely what to do. Thankfully, Peter’s healing factor checked in. Pepper did not mind the opportunity to examine Peter topless. His muscular chest and abs practically made Pepper drool. She bent over at the edge of the cabinet, and got some bandages. She sensed Peter staring at her ass in the suit.  
  
The redhead turned around and flashed Peter a knowing smile. “Nice to see you’re not too beaten down to appreciate the sights.”  
  
“Sorry about that...but it’s hard to look away,” Peter said. “You’re quite the woman, Pepper, Tony didn’t know what he threw away.”  
  
Pepper just frowned. She did not patch things properly with Tony after the blowup and then Tony blowing up in an attempt to stop Kang’s plan. Nearly two years passed and Pepper thought it would be worth her time to move on. She crossed the room and placed a hand on Peter’s crotch. She treated his injuries with one hand.  
  
“Maybe we’ve both been working a bit too hard,” Pepper said. “Maybe we need to stop getting hung up what on what might have been. And focus on what happened here...we’ve both come so far...and I think we can push it even further.”  
  
Pepper leaned in and kissed Peter very aggressively. Peter realized, rather quickly, that Pepper got what she wanted and what she wanted was him. Peter wrapped his arms around Pepper. The buttons of her blouse teased him. Only one thing open would to pull out.  
  
“I always thought you would be….”  
  
“Don’t think,” Pepper said. “Just do.”  
  
She pulled Peter’s swollen organ out of his pants and put it up to her mouth. Pepper breathed on it, edging her tongue around the surface of it. The taste of it only spurred Pepper to more experimentation to really make Peter’s swollen organ just twitch.  
  
“I love how you twitch in my hand,” Pepper said with a lick of her lips. “And I love when I do that.”  
  
Oh, Peter was this close to sliding into her mouth from this position. Pepper wanted to wrap her lips around Peter and worship him.  
  
Pepper’s perfect lips slid over the head of Peter. Peter had his share of misadventures with beautiful women. Pepper treated his swollen manhood with warmth. All while dragging her fingernails against his balls and fondling them skillfully, Pepper gave him some very sloppy, but elegant head. Her gorgeous red hair, in a ponytail, flipped and hit Peter in all of the right spots.  
  
“I’m not going to hold back once you get going.”  
  
The look in Pepper’s eyes screamed “bring it on.” She was so hot. And Peter grabbed ahold of her and slammed faster into Pepper’s opening mouth. She swallowed his cock and made his cock extremely sloppy with her spit.  
  
Peter’s warning proved to be true. He blasted spurts of seed down Pepper’s throat. Pepper pressed against Peter’s crotch and sucked his seed down her throat.  
  
“Damn,” Peter breathed.  
  
Pepper retracted from Peter and made sure to lick the plate clean. The bubbling the seed hanging from the floor dropped onto Pepper’s tongue.  
  
The beautiful businesswoman against Peter and pressed her now bare chest against his muscular chest. Pepper ground up against and him. Peter grabbed her ass and she smiled.  
  
“Do you love my stockings grinding against your cock, Mr. Parker?” Pepper asked.  
  
“I do….Ms Potts,” Peter said. “But, I would like it to see you bend over and put your hands on that table over there.”  
  
Pepper bent over and showed Peter a black g-string. Oh, this was all too much. Pepper flipping her ponytail back and exposing her beautiful face resulted in Peter racing across the room. He ripped the g-string aside and buried his face into Pepper’s sweet pussy.  
  
Judging by the energy Peter showed, Pepper summarized Peter wanted to do this for a while. His handsome face buried between her thighs made Pepper cling into the table.  
  
“Eat my pussy...get it nice and wet for your huge cock!” Pepper yelled. “C’mon, I want that big beautiful cock in my nice snug pussy!”  
  
Being buried between Pepper’s warm thighs and inhaling her arousal was enough to satisfy Peter. The thought of burying himself in this sexy redhead was more than enough. Peter finished munching on Pepper’s snatch and caused her to practically burst all over his face.  
  
“The lady knows what she wants,” Peter said. “Who am I to deny?”  
  
Peter rubbed himself against Pepper’s stocking clad legs prior to lining up with her entrance. Her skirt hiked up, wearing heels, and still with that ponytail. Pepper slipped her jacket back on. The buttons were still popping open with her bouncing bare chest.  
  
“Let’s take a long lunch.”  
  
“Yes, let’s,” Pepper said. “You’ll find that I’m very qualified for this position, Mr. Parker.”  
  
Peter would agree how qualified Pepper was for this position. He shoved deep into her warm and wet snatch. Pepper clamped down on him with energy and with passion. The redhead’s legs tightened around Peter and nails grabbed onto the back of Peter’s neck pulling him into a long kiss.  
  
The two indulged in each other. Peter worked Pepper into a feverish movement on the bed. Those balls slapped down on Pepper’s thighs. She moaned even louder in Peter’s ear and clawed him like a wild animal.  
  
Things were getting hot and heavy. The desk wobbled underneath them. Peter was careful not to rip Pepper’s stockings while thrusting into her. Pepper’s eyes flooded with extreme amounts of lust the faster Peter drove into her. She wanted him, and wanted him to bury faster into her.  
  
“Very qualified again,” Peter said. “You don’t mind getting down and dirty.”  
  
“The dirtier, the better,” Pepper said. “That’s business it?”  
  
The hot sounds of her walls closing and wrapping around Peter’s hard cock just spurred him faster to the edge. Peter slapped down onto Pepper and milked her gorgeous tits. She looked Peter dead on in the eyes and encouraged him to ride her like nothing before.  
  
Peter decided to grab on tighter to Pepper’s chest. It was open and ready. Using the same abilities which allowed the web slinger to cling to walls he grabbed onto Pepper’s tits and ground down onto them.  
  
Pepper’s dirty expression of lust when she stared him deep into the eyes pushed him up. Peter showed just how much he could hold back. He could feel the tingle of his spider sense, knowing when to pull back, and when to ride Pepper through her orgasms. Pepper dug her heels into Peter’s back to edge him and encourage him. The handsome hero and the beautiful businesswoman really got into it.  
  
The soreness in Pepper did not bother her. She knew Peter would stop short of truly hurting her. But, Pepper really wanted to feel the burn of her thighs. When she soaked in the tub, she wanted constant reminders of Peter fucking her. Their relationship might be less than professional.  
  
“I’m getting close...do you want….”  
  
Pepper clutched Peter tightly. She wanted to eliminate the chance of him pulling out. If she got pregnant from this encounter, there were far worse people for a child to have as their father than Peter Parker. Pepper made Peter motorboat her tits, red marks and all over them.  
  
“Almost there, aren’t we, stud?” Pepper asked.  
  
A nod only brought Peter further between Pepper’s wonderful cleavage. Pepper massaged his body all over and he did mean all over. Glimpses of her sweaty body, her pale skin getting color from how hard Peter fucked her. And this made Peter’s loins tighten up.  
  
Peter slammed into Pepper and flooded her womb with his seed. Pepper clung on tight. Making sure that not a single drop had been wasted. Peter flooded her.  
  
The two collapsed in a sweaty and heaving embrace. Pepper cupped Peter’s face and leaned in to touch their lips together. The soft, and gentle kisses the two of them shared in the math.  
  
Pepper, relaxed in the aftermath, kissed down Peter’s neck. “So, now what?”  
  
“Good question,” Peter said with a groan as Pepper pressed her sexy backside against his groin. “Any ideas.”  
  
“A few,” Pepper said. “Let it play out.”  
  
Oh, no arguments for Peter on that one. They supposed they should take this anywhere, perhaps a bedroom, as this desk was not exactly built for comfort. And could end up breaking at any moment, spoiling the mood.


End file.
